1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact barrier formed in a motor vehicle for the purpose of protecting occupants of the vehicle from injury in collisions involving side impacts. More particularly, the novel impact barrier is formed in complementing sections which interlock when the doors of one side are closed to form a single impact barrier assembly spanning the full width of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cabin of a passenger vehicle, particularly that of an automobile, is susceptible to being crushed during a side impact from another vehicle or an unyielding environmental object. Impact beams have been provided as integral parts of doors to increase resistance of the door to such impacts. An impact beam typically spans the width of the door of the vehicle, and is anchored at both ends, possibly in addition to periodically along the length of the impact beam, to the structure of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,910, issued to Young H. Park on Sep. 10, 1996, describes a preferred arrangement for impact beams for a door of a motor vehicle. This arrangement includes two separate beams, one disposed above the other. However, unlike the present invention, both are fixed in place within one door. In the present invention, plural beams located in adjacent doors and fixed body panels interlock to provide a continuous barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,473, issued to Johann Laimighofer et al. on Apr. 24, 1990, and 5,404,690, issued to Terry K. Hanf on Apr. 11, 1995, each propose a construction for an impact beam for a door or wall of a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,204, issued to Hidenori Shirasawa et al. on Jan. 19, 1993, discusses properties of steel suitable for an impact beam. In these prior art inventions, the subject impact beam is of solid, monolithic construction, suitable for a single door or fixed panel of the motor vehicle body. By contrast, the present invention provides plural, separable sections which interlock to form a continuous barrier.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.